camphalf_bloodfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Manny Kingston
Nero La Russo (Νέρωνας ΛΑ Σκουριά) is a Half-Blood son of Poseidon, the Sea God, and Maria La Russo. He is portrayed by Jake T. Austin. Appearance Nero is a handsome young man; he has a well-built form and possesses medium toned brown hair, and sea green eyes. He also has a tanned complexion . His clothing style is relaxed; usually seen wearing tank tops and jeans. Personality Hazel noted that in contrast to Percy, being a child of Poseidon's better nature (Powerful yet gentle, and helpful), Nero is more of a child of Poseidon's other nature, being violent and instinct-prone. Nero is exuberant, brash, inattentive, and heedless to formality or social standings. Nero is sardonic, rude, and abrasive to anyone who he dislikes. He is also stubborn, and never misses a chance to use as much vulgar language as possible. He's hot-blooded, arrogant, brave, and strong. But Nero is a highly optimistic person, choosing to think positive and upbeat. He is an upbeat and brash person, and although he is simple minded at times, he has a strong sense of justice. Nero is really competitive and loves to compete. Though he is far from stupid, Nero has often seen to be highly gullible and oblivious to what should be obvious. For example, he fell for Annabeth's attempt at passing for a man; proceeding this, Nero's friend Killua says "Come on Nero, are you that gullible?". He's simple minded and determined. Simultaneously, his flaws lie in his temper and impulsive nature. Nero is very quick to anger. He is short-tempered, aggressive, blunt and stands his ground, characteristics that had mixed in his fighting style. He can be arrogant, confident, and cocky as proven in his battles, as shown when he says to Percy "How many times do I have to beat you?!". When blinded with anger, he lets go of all reason and focuses on venting his anger, as shown when he tries to kill Nico Di Angelo for him hurting Nero's friend Kyla. His words have bite, and he isn't afraid to speak his mind. He's also shown to be very rebellious and also pretty lazy. Nero also possesses an indomitable force of will; in situations where most others would give up and resign themselves to defeat or imprisonment, and in situations where he is severely outnumbered and outgunned, he always forges on, never loses faith in himself and never quits or submits. However, this can also lead to him being on the brink of death against more powerful opponents. Nero has a lot of self-confidence and possesses a large ego to match it, making him sassy, cocky, quick-witted and sometimes overconfident in his abilities. He has a lot of attitude, shows a lot of sarcasm through his gestures and has a narcissistic tongue. He often jokes around to light the mood, but will also take any opportunity to taunt and mock his opponents, and takes many of the lesser situations he faces lighthearted. He is also not generally modest when it comes to his abilities and is very proud of his skills, smug and a showoff. Nero's personality is a juxtaposition of kindness and ferocity. He is extremely benevolent and firmly stands for freedom, but he is never the one to rest in the face of injustice or oppression. He hates evil in all its forms, being easily riled up about it when witnessing injustice, oppression, or other's despair, and will do all in his power to snuff it out. At the same time, Nero has a big and kind heart and possesses a lot of righteousness. He is fully committed to helping out those in any kinds of trouble however he can, even if his actions will be met with contempt or have consequences, and cannot look away when somebody else is in trouble. He always keeps his word and is willingly puts himself at risk to help others, taking on any challenge that confronts him without hesitation, though he usually sees his heroics and fighting evil as an opportunity to have fun, making him somewhat of a thrill-seeker and enjoys any challenge that passes him. However, in times of crisis, he focuses intensely on the task at hand as if his personality had undergone an astonishing change. Nero is extremely loyal to his friends and is willing to put his life on the line for them without any due consideration. Though he sometimes teases them or acts rude, he cares generously for all his friends and if they are in danger, Nero will put them above all else at hand. Including his own life. Nero known for having an indomitable will and a lot of stubbornness. He is incredibly strong of character, possessing a never-waving faith in himself and never gives in to his own weaknesses. Also, no matter what happens or who looks down on him, Nero always preservers, never gives up or gives in, and will do whatever it takes of him to save the day. Likewise, Nero is shown to have a remarkable capacity to forgive, forgiving Nico after he had tried to kill him. He's a workhorse training a lot so he can improve his abilities, but he's obsessive, which can make him clumsy at times. However, Nero is far from perfect. His short temper has been shown to get him into a lot of trouble, his impulsive nature has made him fall for traps and tend to blurt things out as soon as they pop into his head as shown by when he say's "Sometimes my brain doesn't know what my mouth is saying.". He feels responsible for his friends and anything bad that happens to them. He will risk his life for his friends and even a complete stranger, this has almost gotten him killed plenty of times. He often lets his anger get the best of him and is often prone to fits of rage, until Kyla or Killua calms him down. Because of his adventurous attitude and ADHD he cannot stay still for very long saying it "Makes him all fidgety". Fatal Flaw Nero's fatal flaw is his violent nature and natural anger. Sometimes the slightest things can set him off to the point where he could go over the edge. It's caused him to get suspended from school numerous times and get into dangerous and unwinnable situations that he can't get out of without help. Abilities General Abilities *'ADHD:' Nero's supernatural alertness and keen senses that keep him ready for, and alive, in battle. It also lets him analyze his opponents fighting style as well as pick up minor details about an opponent, such as where their muscles tense so he can tell which direction they'll attack from. This is one general trait of demigods. *'Dyslexia:' Nero's brain is "hard-wired" for reading divine Ancient Greek instead of mortal languages. This, along with ADHD, is a trait common to most demigods. *'Bi-lingual:' As Nero is Italian by birth but raised in America, Nero is fluent in both English and Italian. Fighting Skill *'Hand-to-Hand:' Hand to Hand combat wise, Nero uses no form of martial fighting and instead uses a mix of street fighting and break dancing. From growing up in a harsh neighborhood, he at least learned how to defend himself and to fight using his naturally fast reflexes. Even against demigods and monsters, Nero can use his hand-to-hand combat skills when his weapon is temporarily out of reach. *'Swordsmanship:' Nero is also a well adept swordsman, and he excels at close range combat. He's quick on his feet and can hack and slash with the best of them. He is an amped up swordsman. With experience comes expertise. Nero's melee attacks become powerful, strong enough to destroy armor and leave an enemy defenseless. He can also fight multiple targets at once. 1 on 1, though, he's almost unbeatable. Nero relies mainly on his sword to deliver flurries and slashes at extreme speeds. He can creep right behind his enemies and slash them to death if they are not too careful. Nero is a swordsmen that has attained the zenith of skill which is represented by his wind-like steps and rhythmical movement. He embraces his speed as his best strength unlike other swordsmen who merely pursue raw power. His enemies can hardly evade their smooth yet fatal attacks aimed at their vital points. Demigod Abilities Water Induced Abilities: When in contact with or in the presence of water, Nero gains a disproportionate amount of superhuman clarity, strength, speed, agility, and endurance equaling a god and he has shown to be more powerful than Ares while in this state. In training, Nero was able to defeat Nico in the Camp Half-Blood swordsmanship class after he'd doused himself in water. In addition, after Nero was pushed into the creek during Capture the Flag, he was able to fight on par with Percy Jackson. However, this only lasts for a limited amount of time unless he is completely submerged in water. He also heals himself from any wound and most poisons when he comes into contact with water, the amount of water and time needed for the healing being proportionate to the severity of the wound. *'General Hydrokinesis:' He can create water from petrified seashells, as well as being able to create water with his own energy and summoning the "force of the ocean" to his will, as long as he concentrates hard enough. He can also harden water into an almost solid shape. *'Hydrogenesis:' Nero can create water from his own power, though it takes much of his energy for him to do so. Nero did this while at Hawaii, creating water out of nothing to cause a volcanic eruption. He also uses this skill while creating his own personal hurricanes. *'Healing Factor:' Since he is the son of Poseidon he can heal most wounds and cure most poisons when in contact with water. *'Water Propulsion:' He can control the water around him to propel himself through water. Nero can shoot water, not only from being in water, but he can blast the own water he creates. *'Underwater breathing:' Nero can breathe underwater and diffuse the oxygen in the water to create oxygen bubbles that allow his non-hydrokinetic friends to breathe underwater. *'Water Immunity:' Nero can fall from great heights into water, and is unaffected by any amount of water pressure. He does not get wet if submerged in water, unless he wants to. Nero can dry items underwater (as long as he holds onto it), such as a lighter. *'Water Solidification:' Nero can harden water into an almost solid shape. He can use this power to walk on water, by increasing the surface tension of the water to the point where it is solid enough for him to stand on, and water constructs. So far, he has demonstrated creating a strong water shield, and creates water hands and a trident. *'Sailing Skills:' Nero possesses an intimate awareness of any ship he is on (sailing ships, canoes, motorboats, possibly submarines); being able to telekinetically operate one (as well as anything related to the ocean) because he has perfect bearings on the ocean, he can easily navigate his way at sea. *'Communication:' Nero has divine authority over and can talk (normally and telepathically) to equines and sea creatures who mainly treat him with deference and lordly respect. He can also speak to other children of Poseidon underwater (seen in a conversation with Percy and Tyson). Aerokinesis: Nero can summon hurricanes and other types of storms, but the extent to which he can control them is as of yet unknown. Nero's hurricanes have been show to be powerful enough to douse the fires on Hephaestus' body, leaving the powerful god vulnerable to attack. He is now able to sustain the storm with less effort than his first use of the skill against the god Hephaestus, although it still drains him over time. Geokinesis: Nero can generate earthquakes and (consequently) cause volcanic eruptions, but his control of this technique is less than that of a child of Hades. Cryokinesis: Nero can use cryokinesis to a small degree. He is able to use the ice and snow around him to make an icy hurricane, as he does during the battle in Alaska. He can also manipulate frozen or icy water around him, demonstrated during his interrupted fight with Jason. Electrokinesis (limited): Nero used this skill unintentionally on one occasion, while creating his own miniature hurricane to fight Hephaestus. Sparks of lightning appeared as his hurricane increased in power. His control of this ability, however, is far less than that of a child of Zeus and appears to be a limited side effect of his storms. Magical Items Sea Quake: Originally it was hard for Nero to find a proper sword, Nero took Kendo classes all his life, and thus wasn't skilled at Greek style fighting. So Percy asked Chiron if he could have Tyson make him a Katana. Like most demi-god weapons, it's made of celestial bronze. It was created by Tyson at the request of Percy. When he doesn't need to use the sword it is in the form of a ring. History Early Life Category:Males Category:Characters Category:Greek Demigods